In the pharmaceutical sales industry, sales representatives promote products through meetings and other interactions with physicians, including face-to-face meetings and discussions via phone or the Internet. AR content may make interactions with physicians more effective. However, the process for building, testing and delivering AR content requires significant effort and cost, and needs the following steps: designing and building 3D/AR models; coding and compiling an application framework to host the 3D/AR; distributing the application to test organizations; repeating the above process whenever content updates are required; and marketing and distributing content to customers.
In addition, the above process requires at least four distinct skillsets in addition to creating 3D/AR content: UX designers to build an application framework to host the 3D/AR content; software engineers with specific skills on different platforms (iOS, Android, Windows, Java, etc.); QA engineers to test the applications; and DevOps engineers to create distributable applications.
It is desirable to develop a process for delivering AR content to reduce the cost and time to market, and to enable sales representatives to present AR content effectively during interactions with physicians.